When Andy Met Vadim
by NikaErina
Summary: When my dark brown eyes met his blue green ones, everything I knew changed forever. This is a short story of how a girl met a boy, and the stories of their days after. NOTE: Purely fictional, all rights to the story and characters belong to me. Also, mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**How Andy Met Vadim**

"Dear God, please save me," I huffed as I dragged along my luggage. "I need help." The damn thing was a deep maroon color and nearly half my 5'3 stature. I was pulling along what was half a year's worth of clothes. Perks of being an engineer: you get to travel a lot. Downside of said perk: the journeys are a pain in the ass.

About half a month ago, my boss sprung on me a choice between a site in Berlin and another one in Melbourne. Australia would have been a breeze since they spoke more English there. But there was this nagging feeling at the back of my neck that was insisting on Germany. Thus, here I am, in the Berlin airport, lacking oxygen, flushed and probably dying.

If there's one thing I had to bitch about moving to a foreign country, it would be the fact that I have to learn to read all over again. Staring at the signs in German, I swore internally at the fact that I chose Thai over German for my second language studies. That's what you get for trying to flirt with the cute Thai guy who didn't speak the language.

Breathing in the rich scent of coffee, I thanked the stars that some of the words were as close to English as they could get. I downed it all in one gulp and tossed the paper cup into the trash bin. Cracking my knuckles, I turned to my luggage with pure determination burning within my eyes. Grabbing the black extended handle, I resumed my struggle.

Now, the thing is when you're really into something you're about to do, your mind tends to erase everything else around you. At least, that's the case for me. That's exactly why I didn't notice the 6'2 guy who was walking my way. I turned around just in time to collide with him, my nose smacking right into the center of his chest.

A pair of hands steadied my shoulders when I nearly lost my footing. Rubbing my nose, I raised my eyes to meet a pair of concerned ones. He had really messy hair - like 'I-just-had-sex' kind of messy, and these really gorgeous blue-green eyes. His lips were moving and he had crooked but really white teeth. Wait, I think he's trying to tell me something.

A warm wetness dripped from my nose and the guy's eyes narrowed onto my face. Am I drooling? Consciously, I raised my fingers to my face to check. Wait, no. It's just blood. At least I'm not salivating a total stranger, even if he's a walking-sin-waiting-to-happen. The warmth intensified and my brain did a somersault. Well, damn my blood phobia. I felt something cozy wrapped around me before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Run-In of Andy and Vadim**

Idiots, I am working with an entire group of idiots. Looking at the blueprints laid out in front of me, I feel like tossing my coffee cup from three hours ago at the eager intern. I thought Germans were supposed to be as uptight as us Asians. By the book, follow the rules and such (Note: I'm sorry for the stereotype, please don't be offended /""). The zigzag design of the building is anything but strict. It's like a kid's imagination, on steroids.

"What do you think, Ms Yang?" The intern - I think she said her name was Liesel, asked. She looked like an excited puppy. "Isn't it a wonderful design?"

The design itself was great, bold yet subtle enough to escape from being eccentric. The angles themselves, however, proved to be a problem. The way the side of the wall sloped into the building and the apparent lack of a roof meant that the base had to be thick enough to handle the pressure of the building. Plus, there's the issue on plumbing.

"We hired a foreign architect for this one," Liesel said. "He is one of the best in Europe." I shook my head. I don't think I should speak, I might swear the roof down. She left soon after for more (fresh, I hope) coffee.

Alone in the room, I resorted to ranting about the problems the calculations were going to give me. Then I threw in some profanities about the cost of the entire project and how much the building can possibly sell. I had half a mind to destroy something, probably the blueprints.

"Do you have some problems?" A deep baritone voice spoke up. "Do you require any assistance?"

Something about the voice sparked some recognition and partially made me weak in the knees. I blamed the bad coffee. Or maybe, it's the stress. I turn to face the man, only to meet a pair of familiar blue-green eyes. He had on black slacks and a plain white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled till a few inches below his elbows. The striped tie around his neck was loose and somewhat crooked.

"I am Vadim, the architect," His eyes furrowed in confusion before brightening, as if he just had a 'eureka' moment. "I remember you! You're that pretty girl with the bleed nose; the one from the airport!"

Oh sweet mercy. God, just kill me now...


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Date**

"You're so into him," Leaghann teased through the screen of my tablet. "Look at you, all dolled up! My baby sister's finally growing up."

"He's just a colleague of mine, nothing special," I muttered, pushing the silver hook through my lobe piercing. I fiddled with the small red rose above the dangling black chandelier ones I just put on, checking if my eyeliner was too thick on one side.

"Just a colleague, she says," She snorted. "Just admit it, Dani (Note: Andy's nickname based on her middle name, Daniella). You like the guy."

"Bye, Lee." I grumbled and hit the end-call button. I stood up and stared at my reflection. Hair was down as always, light makeup that was slightly heavier on my eyes. Knee length black dress with intricate Spanish lace details around the neckline and a pair of strapped black heels; I refuse to let his height intimidate me. "Let's get this over with," I muttered, grabbing the red buckled clutch from my vanity top when I heard the doorbell ring.

It has been ten minutes since we've arrived at the restaurant. Also, that's how long we've been having this staring competition. I sat there, drumming my nails on the table as he stared back with this lazy cat-like grin on his face. "Is there a particular reason as to why you're so focused on my face?" I asked, arching my brow at Vadim.

"I am merely curious, Ms Andria," He mused. "You remind me greatly of someone."

I sipped from the champagne flute, internally scoffing at his words. "If I resemble you mother in anyway, then you're a sick man, Vadim Aleksander." I replied, rolling my Rs' in an attempt to mimic his thick Russian accent. His eyes lit up as he let out a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling up when he flashed those pearly whites of his. Goddamn, breathe, Andy, breathe.

"You are a very interesting woman, Andria," He chuckled. "But no, nothing like my mother, I assure you."

"Well, I'd like to think I'm interesting too." I smiled. "And it's Andy." He flashed another crinkly eyed, toothy grin. Stop racing, you stupid blood pumping organ.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Andy and Vadim Fought**

I padded from the kitchen as quickly as I could without freezing my feet off. Even with the thickest, fuzziest slippers I could find, my feet demanded two additional pairs of socks and still felt as if I was walking on ice. I get the fact that Vadim grew up in the midst of frigid Russian weathers, but when I see him calmly step around the house barefooted (and sometimes shirtless, not that I'm complaining), I can't help but get a little bit envious.

Speaking of Vadim, lately he's been smiling at his phone and heading out a lot more frequently than usual. I don't want to be suspicious but the moment the caller ID read 'Irissa', my mind became automatically stuck on red alert. Vadim left the apartment half an hour ago, claiming it was a meetup with an old high school friend. He was from an all-boys academy. Plastering the widest smile I have on my face, my grip on my muffler tightened as I approached their table.

It was moments later when I was slamming open the door to the apartment, ears completely deaf to Vadim's explanations and the fact that he chose to chase after my retreating form back at the cafe didn't make a difference. Throwing a pillow and a spare blanket into the guest room, I locked myself in our (used to be) shared room, ignoring the constant knocking on the door.

It was nearly one in the morning when my anger fully subsided. I opened the door as quietly as possible and crept into the guest room with a pillow in my arms. Vadim was sprawled on the left side of the bed, still in the clothes he wore earlier in the afternoon, hugging the muffler I threw on the couch. I crawled into the right side of the bed, patting down the pillow and laid there, staring into his closed eyes.

"She's married, to a woman," Vadim muttered, cracking open an eye as he wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer. "I knew you'd be jealous, but not till this extent."

"I'm sorry for over-exaggerating," I mumbled, hiding my face behind the blanket. "You know, I kind of find her more attractive than you." That was a total lie but let's see how this ends up.

I popped an eye from the covers to see a completely horrified Vadim with his jaw practically on the mattress. I stifled a giggle as I dove back under the sheets. "Wait, what?!" He exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**When Vadim Proposed to Andy**

It was nine in the morning on a Sunday, a freezing Russian Sunday. Cocooned in a shield of blankets, I took my mug from the lowest shelf that was still a good deal above my head. It was the white one with adorable pink bunnies that my friend gave me for my birthday. Vadim was kind of a neat freak, always making sure everything had its own place. Even my cocoa powder, I mused as I grabbed one from the drawers.

Stirring the hot drink, I wondered where Vadim was. He was usually up and about by now, being the early riser between the both of us. The apartment door beeped open and the rustling of feet and plastic bags signaled his return. Clutching my mug, I shuffled into the living area with my blankets. I popped round the corner to see Vadim slam the cupboard door shut, his face flushed. Before I could even utter a word, I was ushered into our room and forced to change from the comfort of my pajamas.

In the six years that Vadim and I have been dating, this was by far the worst date ever. Throughout the day, I've been shipped from location to location with no knowledge of what's going on whatsoever. Plus, I'm pretty sure Vadim just dropped me off and left immediately. I was a wreck when we finally got home, my heels in my hands because screw the cold, my feet hurt like hell.

I was just about to switch on the lights when Vadim suddenly caged me in his arms. Instead of the clear white lights on the ceiling, a soft amber glow lit from the fairy lights that hung from the walls and on the furniture. Rose petals were strewn on practically everything else. Countless Polaroid pictures hung from the ceiling, twisting on their strings when a draft blew in from the outside.

Tears of happiness started to pool at the corners of my eyes when my mind was flooded by the memories. My fingers clutched at the one where Vadim and I were dancing at his cousin's wedding and the one where we were pulling silly faces in front of the La Bocca della Verita. A piece of card sat in a ring of rose petals read: Let's make more memories together. I turned to see Vadim on one knee, a velvet box in his hand.

"Andy, will you marry me?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**When Andy and Vadim Got Married**

Tugging at the layers of frills that started form my mid thighs down to my silver heels clad feet, I stared at my reflection for what seemed like the thousandth time. The dress was sleeveless and white with a gold and silver beaded bodice, the top hugging my body while it started to flare out in the middle. The back was bare down to almost an inch above the base of my spine, laced up with silvery ribbons. My neck was bare and my hands were covered by thin laced gloves that ended slightly above my wrists, a simple silver band that my best friends gave me as a gift encircled my upper left arm.

Liz was pulling the strands of my dark brown hair back and forth, tucking some under the metallic flower wreath that circled my veil. I tried to keep as still as possible while avoiding Rhea's makeup brush of doom. I refused to look like a clown on my wedding day. Sighing in defeat, she placed down the brush palette to tuck a veil beneath the flower ring. I glanced up, Liz managed a miracle; taming my unruly hair into a simple loose bun, wavy ringlets framing my face.

A knock at the door sounded and there stood my father. He along with the rest of my immediate family flew from home to the Maldives for the wedding as I refused to freeze in Russia. As he walked me down the aisle, all I could see was Vadim in his simple black tux and silver tie; his crinkly blue-green eyes and toothy gin, the very one he gave me when we first met, on our first-date and even when he proposed.

I could barely register the applause or the long-winded pastor, not even the gorgeous deep blue sea that spanned from the wooden dock we were on and into the horizon, my mind focused just on a pair of warm blue-green eyes. Well, I did pay attention when the pastor said it was okay to kiss the bride. That part was especially important. Vadim and I held hands as we cut into the cake; I sneaked a glance at the thin white gold band with a single garnet on my left ring finger. Okay, I was eyeing the wedding cake too.

Everything was as if it was at a standstill when Vadim and I stood by the edge of the dock, staring at the setting sun as it painted the Mediterranean sky in beautiful hues of amber. Behind us the party went on; couples danced and ate cake, both our families probably exchanging tales about embarrassing childhood incidents and my niece and nephew were running about. Well, maybe I should've been more alert when they came running too close. Because the next thing I knew, Vadim and I were sputtering on sea water. See, if this was Russia, we would've been freezing. But looking into Vadim's smiling eyes at the moment; I figured getting married anywhere else would have been just as perfect, as long as it was with him.


End file.
